Her Night To Do Something Crazy
by PleasureofLife
Summary: Bella Swan has always been considered the goody-good, but what will happen when she is invited to a party thrown by the man of her dreams. Will Bella be able to let her hair down up? Is this her night to do something crazy? AH slightly OOC. mostly-canon parings.


Here is a one-shot that just came to me…I wasn't planning on writing anything until my story Seeing Crimson was finished but I couldn't help myself ;)

it's rated M because it's Lem-(mmMMMmm)-mony ;)

**Disclaimer: I own not Twilight, for it would be rated M if I did ;)**

Enjoy!

* * *

Bella, finally arriving at the front door of the house, could hear the heavy bass of the music, and couldn't help but wonder how crazy this party was going to be. Figuring she should ring the doorbell instead of just going in she reached her hand forward but stepped back in shock when before she was even close to the button the door flew open.

"Hey Bella" Edward said a gorgeous smile gracing his face. Bella had always had a slight thing for Edward. It wasn't, however, that she found him unbearably attractive, although he did have a nice body (tall and lean with a slightly muscular build), an attractive face (a manly jaw-line, slightly bushy brows, and a perfectly shaped nose), and beautiful green eyes which seemed to change shade with his mood (they were currently deep green with a spark of lightness around the edges of his iris). It was his goofy personality that drew her in. She never acted on that attraction, however, because she was afraid he didn't feel the same way.

But Edward's smiles always left her slightly dazzled.

Finally regaining her composure, Bella replied "Hey Edward, how are you?" returning his smile before looking down at her feet..

When she finally looked up at Edward's face again, she noticed his expression had changed.

"Edward?" Bella asked concerned.

Which effectively snapped him out of his trance. "I'm great!" Edward said his face beaming as if he truly was doing great. "You're right on time the party is just about to get going!" He said as he stepped to the side and allowed Bella the space to enter into the house.

"Thanks" Bella said as Edward took her coat and hung it in the closet with the other guests.

"No problem!", Edward said

When he turned around and looked at her sans coat his gaze looking up and down her body, eyes darkening and a smirk on his face as he said , "You're looking great, Bella".

Bella blushed and mumbled a "Thanks" it wasn't until she looked back at him she saw he was watching her intently, his eyes seemingly looking deeply into her soul as they stood there.

Finally turning, Edward led her into the back room, where the party was going to take place; she noticed how nice of a house Edward had. Although not big, per say, the rancher style house had enough lighting, and because of the well done arranging of the furniture, it felt warm and spacious.

Upon reaching the room Edward told her to make herself at home and then paused awkwardly before excusing himself.

The party in full swing, Bella found herself sitting on the side of the bar, kicking her feet slightly. Feeling the effects of the alcohol she had consumed, Bella felt free and slightly uninhibited. She began talking with some strangers and comparing stories, finally talk came around to the craziest thing they had ever done at a party. One person said they had gone skinny dipping, while another said they went streaking through the house only to be caught by their friends Mom (how embarrassing), worse yet, she came on to him (eek!). When it was Bella's turn she began to blush profusely. This gained everyone's attention.

"What about you Bella?" Alice asked, overly excited to know if Bella had done anything mischievous. "I haven't…" Bella started and then rambled off.

"You haven't what? Speak up, we can't hear you Bella" Emmett said clearly curious as well.

"I haven't…done anything crazy" Bella admitted with a blush, now worried that her goody two-shoes attitude would make her new friend dislike her.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Alice squealed out.

"How is that awesome?" Emmett asked looking at Alice like she was crazy.

"It means tonight is her night to do something crazy!" Alice said excitedly, bouncing up and down giddily.

"I don't know about that" Bella began to say, "I'm not really a crazy-doing person."

"You are tonight!" Alice said going over to where the alcohol was behind the bar and pouring a couple of shots.

"We just need to figure out what you can do, that would be considered crazy." Alice continued seemingly talking to herself.

"She could streak!" Emmett about yelled out catching some random people's attention.

"No, no, no, no!" Bella began protesting in a whisper, while gazing around the room to see if anyone she knew heard that. Her gaze locked with Edwards bright green eyes. He was leaning up against the wall on the other side of the room, and his penetrating gaze made the butterflies in her stomach take flight. It was as if he was trying to see through her.

"No, what's crazy for us might be a little too much for Bella" Alice said, not even noticing the intense staring going on between Edward and her friend.

"Oooh I know!" Alice says again bouncing around, catching Bella's attention.

"What?" Bella asked worriedly.

"You could have a one night stand!" Alice squeals out loudly.

Bella's eyes widen in shock and then she looks at Emmett to see if she heard her correctly.

She apparently had because Emmett was looking up and down Bella's body, a hungry look on his face and said "Where do I get in line?" Now Bella wasn't gorgeous but she had a nice enough body to know that she was deemed attractive to the opposite sex. But she did not do one night stands.

"No!" Bella squeaked out. Looking back at Alice "I don't…do…_that_…with random people."

Alice frowned, "Oh, come on Bella! Live a little!"

"I can live just fine without having sex with a stranger, thank you very much!" Bella said, not even trying to hide her irritation, but ducking her head down so that no one would see her blush.

When Bella lifted her head again, she looked back at Alice who had been silent for longer than normal.

Alice was sporting a sly grin on her face and looking across the room.

Bella followed her gaze and saw Edward was watching her again, his eyes just as intense.

"What about if it was someone you knew?" Alice said breaking Bella from Edwards spell.

Alice's evil smile told Bella that she knew full well that Bella had a thing for him and she had no problem exploiting that fact.

"No" Bella again said.

"Why not?" Alice replied clearly shocked.

"Yeah, what if it was someone you knew?" Emmett added.

"Because that would be awkward tomorrow, and every other day I saw them." Bella stated confidently. Although Bella had never been in that sort of conversation she knew from friend's experiences that they were really uncomfortable.

"Oh fine Bella, be a goody-good all your life!" Alice said finally giving up.

The subject finally dropped Bella was able to unwind a little bit more, the beer she had may have helped as well. That is when they started to talk about the best party games.

"Twister!" Emmett shouted "Nothing better than learning how flexible someone is." He said looking at Bella and waggling his eye brows suggestively.

"Such a guy" Alice sighed exasperated.

"What's your favorite party game then?" He asked.

"Truth or Dare, without the truth part."

"That's not a party game, that's a girls 'sleepover party' game" Emmett said acting prissily to prove his point.

"It is called a 'slumber party' Em, and it is actually a pretty good party game" Bella said, agreeing with Alice.

"We should play so he can see what we mean." Alice says with a glint in her eye.

"Sure!" Bella said readily…she really did love that game.

Emmett sighed and then said, "Fine…but when I'm right don't think I won't do the 'I was right song'" singing the last part obnoxiously, as they walked over to the couch.

After a couple rounds of tequila (you take a shot every time you opt out of a dare), everyone was really enjoying the game and you could tell the party had really hit full swing. With the lights low and the strobe lights flashing around, it reminded Bella of a dance club so much so that if the game had not reminded her that they were still at Edward's house, she would have thought it was a club.

"I dare you to show me your boobs" Emmett slurred out to Bella, causing Bella to take her last shot of tequila, which made Emmett frown.

"What? I don't do public showings" Bella said chuckling.

"Ok my turn" Alice said all excitedly. So far her dares sucked but Bella wouldn't tell her so.

"Bella," crap hope this one isn't too bad Bella thought "I dare you to go over there and kiss Edward."

Bella's mouth dropped open, while Emmett's loud guffaws sounded out.

She reached for a shot glass but realized she had just used her last one.

"Alice…" She started nervously.

"No buts Bella. You have to do it." She said

Bella sneaked a quick peak over at Edward who had moved over to the bar. Wondering how the hell was she going to kiss him?

Alice leaned in close and whispered in Bella's ear "With the way he's been staring at you all night, he wants way more than a kiss."

Bella looked back toward Edward and was wondering if what Alice said was true. Lost in her inner mumblings she didn't even notice Edward turn around and return her gaze, a smirk gracing his lips, until Alice leaned in again and whispered "See?"

Bella blushed and turned away from Edward.

Could Alice be right? Bella thought.

Could Edward really want her in that way?

Looking at Alice one last time Bella stood up.

Alice squealed happily clapping her hands.

Turning toward Edward Bella began telling herself that she could do it. She would do it. And it would be the best fucking kiss Edward Cullen had ever had.

After going only a few feet she again caught Edwards gaze. Deciding to build up the anticipation and desire in Edward, Bella began to stride toward him sexily, adding an extra sway to her hips. Edwards gaze left her face as he watched her body drawing closer to him. When she was just a short distance away Edward started to try and regain his composure, which made Bella walk a little faster. Figuring it would be easier to kiss him if she felt he wanted her to.

Finally reaching him Bella brought her hands up immediately and fisted them into his hair, pulling him to her and lightly brushed her lips across his. She kissed him gently a few times before deepening the kiss.

Edward remained motionless despite his lips moving in synch with Bella's, for a minute before he brought one of his hands around Bella's waist drawing her body into his own. His other hand slipped into her hair and onto the back of her head, trying to deepen the kiss even farther.

Bella was reveling in the feel of his lips against her own, and excited that he wanted this kiss as much as she, decided she needed more. Opening her mouth she ran her tongue lightly against his lips, asking for entrance. This brought a grunt out from Edwards lips and then suddenly he turned them and pressed Bella's back into the bar. Bella whimpered immediately because of the uncomfortable position. Edwards hand came out of her hair and slid slowly down her throat causing a moan to escape from Bella's lips, only to be swallowed by Edward's mouth. His hand descended tantalizingly, sliding along the side of her breast and finally reaching her waist when suddenly Edward pulled his lips from her mouth as he picked her up and set her on the bar. His lips returning immediately to her mouth, but the space between them not returning as it was before. Wanting, again, to feel his body pressed closely against hers Bella placed her hand on Edward's ass and pulled him in. Noticing two things for the first time, one, Edward was hard, and two, this position lined his cock up with her center perfectly.

Edward noticed this as well, groaning into Bella's mouth as his erection pressed firmly against Bella's warmth. Both of them couldn't help picturing this without their clothes which made them both grind into the other, and moan.

Suddenly Edward's mouth pulled away from Bella's as he leaned back marginally to look at her. Bella's lips red and swollen from the passionate kisses they had just shared made him desire more.

"I know you won't but I have to ask…" Edward started and paused for a second, grinding into her once more.

Bella moaned in his ear as he took her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled it slightly then whispered seductively, "…come up stairs with me?"

Not waiting for an answer Edward pressed his lips against hers. Fearing that this would be the last of the night, he took the passion of the kiss to the next level causing Bella to melt into him and grind slowly against his straining cock. A deep moan escaping his lips from the sweet friction it caused.

Bella placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away causing the kiss to break. Sliding off the bar and looking up into Edwards eyes, she could clearly see the disappointment there. It was short-lived, when she smiled up at him and grabbed his hand his expression changed to one of awe and lust. As Bella led him by the hand through the crowed she could feel his other hand gently tracing along the curves of her back. Finally reaching the hallway Bella hesitated.

Edward drew her back into his arms, her ass rubbing against him nicely and said "What's wrong?" and then began to trail kisses up and down the side of her neck.

Bella reveling in the feeling of being in Edwards embrace, waited a minute before replying "I don't know where your room is."

Hearing her say this caused Edwards member to twitch and him to groan as he grinded into her.

Finally pulling away, Edward led the way up to his bedroom and as soon as the door was closed had her up against it. The kiss started passionate both tongues battling for dominance, but eased up to sweet little pecks.

"We don't have to…" Edward started and then stopped.

His deep green eyes filled with hope as he searched hers, waiting to see how the night would turn out.

"I want to Edw…" Bella's reply being cut off by the impact of his lips on hers.

Pulling away from the kiss, and the door, Edward led her to the bed.

"Lay down Bella" Edward said his eyes scanning hungrily over her body.

Bella quickly listened laying herself down in the center of the bed.

He stood there, his eyes taking in her every curve as she lay there on his bed, "Shit Bella, I wanted you up here like this the moment you walked in my door tonight."

Pulling his t-shirt from over his head Bella was able to see the well-defined abs and pectoral muscles causing her fingers to tingle with the desire to touch. She gently closed her eyes and laid her head back, until she heard the sound of his belt and zipper. Bella sat up onto her elbows watching as Edward released the last part of his zipper and pulled his pants down. His dick straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs.

Bella moaned and fell back again. "I think someone's overdressed" Edward said in a smooth voice dripping with desire. The bed shifted as Edward climbed up to Bella's side. Bella looked up at him as his trembling hands came up to the hem of her shirt. Tugging on it gently Bella rose up enough for him to slip it up and off of her. Sitting beside Bella as she laid there, half naked, on his bed Edward couldn't help but allow his eyes to roam over her upper body.

Bella blushed self-consciously gaining his attention, "You're gorgeous Bella" He said, causing another blush, this one running down her neck and, drawing Edwards gaze with it, to her chest.

Bella took his hands and brought them to her jeans "I'm still over dressed, Edward"

This got his attention as he quickly opened the button and the zipper and peeled her pants off of her, seductively allowing his hands to brush her naked legs as they came off. Each inch his hands trailed along her legs caused goosbumps to erupt.

Once her pants were fully removed Edward gently climbed back up the bed allowing the fingertips of his right hand to trail lightly up Bella's body until he was hovering over her. Once they were again at eye level they began to kiss passionately, immediately opening their mouths to deepen the kiss. Bella's whimpers and moans causing Edward to desire to hear them again.

Pulling down one of her bra cups Edward began teasing her nipple with his fingers. But sensing her need for more Edward broke their kiss and descended his mouth to her neglected breast, released it from it's confinement and began suckling and flicking at her nipple with his tongue, the pleasure from his ministrations making Bella even wetter. Finally having had enough of the bra, Bella reached behind her and unsnapped it and threw it to the ground. Her actions caused Edward to back up and admire her breasts fully for the first time without the obstruction of clothes.

His deep growl and the sudden feel of his fingers at her panties caused Bella to moan and arch off of the bed.

The sudden ripping sound of her panties cause Bella to gasp and then moan again, when Edward laid back down over her allowing his cloth covered member to graze her lips ever so slightly.

"Edward…I can't wait, I need you" Bella said causing Edward to moan and then he suddenly was up off of the bed and removing his boxer briefs. The sight of Edward fully nude was enough to make Bella about die of need.

When Edward hesitated getting back on the bed Bella asked, "Edward, what is it?" fearing he had changed his mind.

"I…don't have any condoms." He admitted looking severely disappointed.

"I'm clean, and on the pill." she answered quickly, the excitement of the moment returning to Edward once again as he said a quick "Me too."

Gently Edward crawled up the bed beside Bella. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately as his hand penetrated her outer lips. He moaned loudly when he realized how wet Bella was. "Fuck, Bella, you're so wet. You really are ready for me aren't you?" Bella's reply was a deep kiss and her hand reaching over to grab Edwards cock.

Edward thrust into her hand as his fingers thrust into her pussy.

"I need you…" they said simultaneously, causing them both to smile.

Edward removed his hand as Bella removed hers. Bella spread her legs widely as Edward placed himself between them and laid over top of her.

Looking over her again Edward growled and then leaned down and kissed Bella deeply, allowing his tongue to massage hers. Bella moaned and arched up into his chest causing the most amazing friction as her nipples rubbed against his chest.

Her moan spurred Edward on as he reached down and allowed the head of his cock to rub tantalizingly over her clit and then down to her entrance.

Looking deeply into Bella's eyes Edward thrust forward and moaned at the tightness surrounding his cock.

"Holy shit, Bella, so tight and wet!" He groaned out as he slowly pulled out of her and then thrust back in, "You feel so good!"

Thrust

"You have no idea…"

Thrust

"…how long I've wanted you."

Thrust

Bella's moans following each thrust as their pace began picking up.

"Fuck Edward" Bella groaned as she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist, allowing him to slide deeper into her.

"Yesss!" he hissed out as the new angle drove him to thrust harder.

Their moans filling the air as the culmination of their joining neared.

Edward, feeling his climax approaching, reached a hand down and began rubbing Bella's clit, causing her to moan even louder.

Each deep thrust drawing the coil within them tighter and tighter.

Bella, however, needing even more brought her hand to Edward's neck, then pulled his lips to hers.

Their passionate kiss ended suddenly when Bella's orgasm shook through her…her walls clenching tightly onto Edwards cock, drawing his orgasm out of him with a loud groan.

Edward thrust a few more times and then stilled, pulling out and falling to Bella's side. They both lay there staring at one another until Bella again brought her lips to Edwards in a passionate kiss which slowed over time.

"Bella, that was amazing." Edward moaned out.  
"'Amazing' doesn't even do it justice." Bella added giving him another peck on the lips before getting up to clean up in the bathroom.

Coming back out Bella asked "So, how long?"

"Huh?" Edward asked clearly perplexed.

"You said 'you have no idea how long I've wanted you'…how long?"

Looking sheepish, Edward turned to her and said "Do you remember the day you and I met?"

"Yes" she answered.

"That was when it all started" He replied, his shy grin capturing her heart.

* * *

Soo? :D Lemme know what you think?

Reviews are love! :) So share the love!

(cue unlady like snort) Ok…that was cheesy…lol

Just review please! :D

*hearts* Milley

P.S. I've been getting a lot of views and only a little feedback :( but I wanted to let you all know I'm considering turning this into a full fledged story...but I need ya'll let me know what ya'll think? :)


End file.
